Mission: Retrieve Jude Heartfilia's Memento!
Mission: Retrieve Jude Heartfilia's Memento! is an anime-only event that takes place during the Key of the Starry Sky arc. Prologue One month prior to the return of Fairy Tail's core members, Jude Heartfilia dies. His distant niece, Michelle, had been at his side and had promised to fulfill his dying wish which is to deliver a clock hand to his missing daughter. This wish is fulfilled when Michelle, having heard of the Fairy Tail members' return, arrives at Magnolia Town and delivers the memento to Lucy Heartfilia.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 128 A few days later, a trio arrives at the town and makes their way to the Fairy Tail Guild.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 129 Mission The members of Fairy Tail question the trio, thinking that they are the same people from Edolas whom they have encountered previously, though they later realize that the strangers are actually their Earth Land counterparts. One of the trio, Mary Hughes, demands that Fairy Tail hands over Lucy Heartfilia; refusing to do so, the members of Fairy Tail subsequently begin to fight with them. However, they are weakened by Sugarboy's Dog Whistle Magic and are eventually overpowered. Realizing that her friends are in danger, Lucy decides to surrender herself but Michelle interrupts her and declares herself to be Lucy Heartfilia; Wendy Marvell, Laki Olietta, Levy McGarden, Mirajane Strauss, Lisanna Strauss and Elfman Strauss follow her lead, all of them introducing themselves as Lucy. Annoyed, Sugarboy uses his Dog Whistle Magic to gather all the girls but Natsu attacks him, yelling at the real Lucy to escape. Mary orders Coco to follow Lucy while she proceeds to fight the other members of Fairy Tail.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 130 Lucy and Michelle are caught by Coco as they reach the forest but the two are able to confuse her with the help of Virgo and manage to escape. Meanwhile, Sugarboy and Mary Hughes continue to overpower the other members of Fairy Tail. As they fight, Sugarboy states that they should go look for Lucy too; Mary agrees and uses her Magic to create an explosion with Natsu's Magic. Natsu, Wendy, Happy, Carla and Panther Lily take time to recover from the chaos before they leave to go search for Lucy and Michelle. However, Wendy, Carla and Panther Lily are attacked by Coco while Natsu and Happy are forced into a fight with Sugarboy. Elsewhere, Lucy and Michelle are found by Mary who uses her Command Magic to control Michelle, which she uses to try forcing Michelle to walk towards a cliff. Lucy grabs the girl's arm and tries to bring her back; however, the two are unable to override Mary's Magic and both fall along the cliff. In their plummet, Lucy summons Aries who uses her Wool Magic to soften their fall and save them. Lucy then summons Taurus and begins to fight Mary Hughes. However, Mary overpowers Lucy and uses her Magic on her, forcing her to give the clock hand to her. Having obtained the desired item, Mary launches a signal to inform her comrades that their mission has completed.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 131 Aftermath The next day, the Fairy Tail Mages decide to investigate the clock; Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Gray, Happy, Wendy, Carla and Michelle ultimately decides to go to Heartfilia Konzern. Erza Scarlet divides themselves into duos so that four groups may perform a thorough search of the mansion, looking for anything that might give them some clue. At the library, Lucy and Michelle find a blank book entitled "To My Daughter" and Crux suggests that it may be an anagram. They call forth the rest of the group and attempt to decipher the true meaning of the book's words; the group later manages to form the words "Duo Great Myth" and Lucy realizes that it refers to the Two Great Myths, two books that tells a prophecy about chaos descending upon the world.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 132 References Navigation Category:Anime Exclusive Events